


A Cup of Tea

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [141]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Community: fandom_stocking, Gen, Implied Relationships, Missing Scene, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Riza and Edward share a cup of tea post-Promised Day.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa absolutely owns all; I just play in her universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Tea

It takes a few days after leaving the hospital before Riza realizes she doesn’t have to watch her back, or at least, not as much. She sends Fuery home to his own place, insisting she doesn’t need a babysitter any more. And she doesn’t. Even though her apartment isn’t in the best neighborhood, or really, any neighborhood – the row of apartments she lives in is actually over a bunch of shops – Riza has never been afraid, living here. Besides, Black Hayate wouldn’t let anything happen to her, and if someone got past her dog, well, she still has all of her guns.

She’s not cleared to return to work, so she’s bored, and reading the paper and listening to the radio only provides part of the information she’d like to have. It’s enough to calm the fears of the people who didn’t know what actually happened on military grounds, and Grumman took charge quickly, and put a blanket over everyone – not like many people who weren’t there would believe what had happened: a being dragged a god from the sky and made it captive inside its own body? Immortals, battling alongside and against a State Alchemist? And regular people, people like her, were unable to do anything but watch, and offer verbal support – Riza thinks most people didn’t need to know how fragile their country could be, much less that Amestris itself had simply been founded for a mythical creature to overcome a god. 

Shivering, Riza makes herself a cup of tea, thinking the warmth of it will help. A knock at the door nearly startles her into dropping her cup, but she manages to keep hold of it, setting it down so she can answer the door. “Who is it?” It better not be Fuery returning, she thinks. 

“Ed,” comes the muffled reply.

Riza opens the door, saying, “Black Hayate, sit!” as she does. Her dog plops his butt on the floor, his ears flicking down in disappointment as he recognizes Edward. “Would you like a cup of tea?” 

“Uh, thanks.” He follows her in, closing the door behind him. Reaching down, he rumples Black Hayate’s ears and the dog stands on his hind legs, sniffing at Edward’s hand when he withdraws it. “I haven’t been around any other dogs,” he says, and trails into the doorway of the galley kitchen. “I guess I should’ve brought you something.” 

“No, your company is fine.” Riza smiles as she takes down a second cup, pouring hot water over the tea leaves in a pot. “Last time you brought me my gun.” His mouth tightens slightly, and she wonders why. When she gestures, he sits down, lacing his fingers on the top of her table. Riza sets the pot between them, handing Edward a cup of his own, then fetching sugar, and cream for herself, remembering Edward didn’t like milk. 

He fiddles with his cup until the tea has steeped, then lets Riza pour. “I guess you want to know why I’m here.”

“I hope you’re not checking up on me,” Riza says, not quite scolding. 

Edward snorts, taking the sugar bowl when she offers it and sweetening his tea. “No, I figure you’re okay out of everyone.” But his eyes sharpen on her, and he asks, “You are okay, right?”

Riza accepts the bowl back from him, considering her answer as she adds sugar to her cup. “I’m worried about Amestris,” she admits. “We’re in a state of flux, now, and our enemies could use that to their advantage. And the populace is confused, and doesn’t know what to think. The story is all right, but some time, some one will speak out, and tell the truth.” 

“No one will believe him,” Edward says dryly before taking a sip of his tea and setting his cup down. “But that’s not what I asked. Are you all right?” Stirring her tea, Riza studies the liquid because it’s easier than looking at Edward. He goes on when she doesn’t say anything. “You nearly died. You saw some incredible, frightening things.” 

“You could’ve died, too,” Riza says to her cup.

Edward snorts. “It wouldn’t have been the first time.” Reaching across the table, he lays his hand over hers. “I’m used to it, in a way. But you…”

“I’m fine, Edward.” She still turns her hand to wrap her fingers around his. “I could’ve died many times in my life, too.” She thinks back to the drafty house she’d grown up in, and how sick she’d been as a child, after her mother died. And later, her time in the Ishvalan Desert, when she hadn’t shaken out her boot in the morning, and gotten stung by a scorpion. Her foot had swollen so much, she just knew her skin would pop. Having someone slit her throat, while terrifying, hadn’t stopped her. The little Xingese girl had healed her enough to keep her alive, and afterward, she and Mustang had worked as a team again. She was fine then; she’s fine now. “Shouldn’t you be thinking of other things, anyway?”

His eyebrows shoot up and Riza can’t resist digging at him. “Your brother. Winry.” Edward flushes and he starts to open his mouth but she keeps talking. “You should be thinking what you want to do when you return to Risembool.” 

The corner of his mouth twitches, and Edward grumbles under his breath. “I’ll worry about that when Al’s ready to go home.” His expression clearing somewhat, he asks, “What about you? What are you going to do now?” 

Riza smiles faintly. “I’m going to do what I promised, watch someone’s back.” 

“Hmph.” Edward finished his tea. “Well, as long as you’re,” he hesitated, “satisfied.” 

“I am.” 

When Edward rises, Riza does, too, and they walk to the door. “Come back again, Edward.” 

“Thanks, First Lieutenant.” 

“Riza,” she insists. Opening the door, she holds it to let Edward out. Black Hayate sits next to her foot. “And I’m looking forward to a wedding invitation.” 

Edward’s face reddens, starting at his throat and brightening his skin all the way up to his hairline. “Right!” he barks, and exits the apartment. He stands in the hallway for a few seconds, tucking his hands in his pockets. “See you later,” he says, and starts off. 

Riza closes the door behind him, and smiles, shaking her head. Maybe later, she’ll call Winry, and talk to her. It might be nice to tease her, too.


End file.
